


Little Destiel Things; Part I

by taylorwrites



Series: Little Destiel Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Destiel, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, Sadness, ache, dean and cas - Freeform, kiss, possessive, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorwrites/pseuds/taylorwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, I decided to reach out to the Dean x Cas shippers and ask them for words and phrases that reminded them of their OTP. Words and phrases that struck a chord with them. And I decided to write about them. Here is a compilation of little Destiel things, no longer than a few sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Destiel Things; Part I

**1--Infinity**

"To infinity and beyond!" Dean yells along with Buzz Lightyear, as Toy Story runs on the television screen. "Hey, y'know, you kind of remind me of buzz--" he says to Cas, nudging him with an elbow, "You both talk like robots!"

"... I am finite, Dean," he tells the hunter as they sit side by side. "Do not speak to me about things that last forever when I no longer shall."

Cas ignores him for the next forty-five minutes.

**2--Voyeurism**

From high above, Anna watches the two humans make love.

"They breed like _animals_ ," she mutters in distaste cloaked with jealousy, glancing over at the golden-haired angel of mischief at her side.

"You're just jealous that Dean-o's found another hole to pop it in."

But he knows it's more than that.

**3--Dimples**

Dean discovers them at the base of Castiel's back, two slight indents that he dips his tongue into as he maneuvers down the ex-angel's skin. They become his favorite crevices for the next two weeks, his obsession.

**4--Bruises**

Cas bruises as easily as a twelve year old girl, and though Dean and Sammy make fun of him for it, Dean spends a little extra time rubbing them when he notices Cas is sore.

And then there are the other bruises, the kind that Cas begs for. Shaped like fingers or an open palm. They look so rough, but Dean places them on his skin with unutterable tenderness, and kisses them every day until they go away.

**5--Facial Hair**

"Dude, you really need to shave," Sam remarks with a roll of his eyes.

Dean and Cas exchange a quick glance, and the former shrugs. "Like it like this."

No, Cas does. Likes rubbing his soft palms over the stubble and feeling it prickle beneath his finger tips. Sometimes, he kind of likes the bit of pain he feels on his chest when Dean kisses it with a face full of short, sharp brown hairs.

**6--Parking Meter**

Dean relies on Cas to put in some quarters for the meter while they all go grab a burger. Cas, confused, pockets them.

For the next two weeks, he hysterically apologizes for getting them run out of town after baby nearly got towed, and Dean had to punch the parking meter attendant in the face to stop it all from happening.

He thinks he's hated for good until Dean turns to Sam in the Impala one day, as they pass a diner, and barks out a laugh.

"Dude, remember when I had to punch that ticket-douche in the face?"

They all laugh, and when Dean catches Cas's eye in the mirror and winks, he knows everything is okay.

**7--Forgiveness**

The hunter know that he has earned Castiel's forgiveness--for screwing up the little things, for his emotional constipation--when Cas comes to bed early instead of spending hours away, pretending to learn how to use the internet, when he's really just ignoring Dean.

**8--Dreams**

"When April killed me, I went to Heaven and I saw you, and me, and we were-- _happy_."

**9--Fuck**

Fuck is a strong word that Dean has found Castiel only uses when he does that thing with his tongue.

**10--Volcanoes**

Dean never knew someone could make history so interesting, but as Castiel explains with wide blue eyes what it was like to be around when everything was being built, Dean is speechless.

He almost shuts him up with a kiss ten damn times, but he realizes he gets the same jolt of pleasure from watching the way Cas's lips form the word volcanoes. He's almost disappointed when the lesson is over, and asks if Cas can tell him what lava looks like up close.

**11--Soup**

It's what Cas asks for when he's feeling down, or tired. Dean pretends that he doesn't watch him take these dainty sips, like he's drinking liquid gold. It strikes him as odd that someone can appreciate food that much, can take their time with it to savor every bit.

Then he remembers being a child, giving all his food to Sammy and savoring the last dozen cheerios at the bottom of the box for himself. How his fingers would get the crumbs stuck beneath his nails and he would try to pick them out.

He only realizes he's spaced out, staring at Cas with the spoon in his hand, and a small puddle of pea soup in the middle, when Cas coughs uncomfortably and offers it to him.

**12--April**

_"Don't--say--her--name!"_

Dean gets fed up with the idea of the bitch after Cas mentions her idly (in terms like, "it never felt like this with April," or, "April showed me these grapefruits..."). He grabs him roughly by the shoulders and pushes him against the wall, and they wind up in bed together, where Dean fucks the mere thought of her out of Cas's head for good.

The next time they mention April, it's because it is March, and Cas wants to know how many days there are in the month that he is too skittish to even name, so he points at it until Dean gets the memo.

"30," Dean says, barely hiding the way his lip curls in revulsion.

**13--Cell Phones**

Dean is like a concerned boyfriend, taking hours to teach Cas how to use his new phone. When they're separated for the first time in months, and Cas doesn't pick up after the first six rings, Dean immediately goes into panic mode. It's like a filter has been placed in his lungs which stops him from taking in air. He is only able to breathe easily again, only able to lift the filter, when Cas's gruff, confused voice answers on the very last ring.

"Why does it make such an annoying noise?"

**14--Birthdays**

"So, you seriously... don't _have_ a birthday?"

Sam brings it up, and in the end, it's Sam who can't leave it alone. He insists that they have to pick a day to celebrate for Cas, since 'he deserves that much', and so he and Dean look over the calendar, trying to pick a date.

Dean blurts out, " _September 18th_ ," without even realizing why. But it just feels right. And when the time comes around, Cas has tears in his eyes as they present him with a cake and a poorly wrapped gift. Later, when Cas thanks them with hugs, he pays special attention to Dean's. They don't say anything, but they both know why it's so significant.

**15--Misunderstanding**

The first time Cas sees Dean eyeing a woman up and down at the bar, he gives him a bitchface so _perfect_ , you'd think he learned it from Sam.

**16--Sleep**

Their sleep pattern is strange, foreign. For the first few weeks, Castiel sleeps on the couch. He gets up frequently during the night, unable to sleep well, tossing and turning. Once, Dean swears he heard him cry out his name. When Cas wanders into his room at three a.m with a pillow tucked under his arm, hair rumpled and messy, muttering about how he can't sleep, well... Dean has no chose but to pull back the covers and let him slide under. They don't wake up cuddling, or even remotely close to each other--not the first night, anyway.

Over time, they wind up sleeping so close, that summer makes their skin burn and shine with sweat. But it's worth it.

God, it's worth it.

**17--Handholding**

At first, Dean's afraid to do it in public.

But he does. And though Cas's fingers have curled over his own before, dozens of times, it's somehow different when they're out in public. Dean's constantly looking over his shoulder, afraid that some monster--a real monster, human and ugly--is going to jump out from the shadows and beat the living hell out of him and Cas. But nothing of the sort happens, and he begins to long for the feel of Cas's thumb stroking over the skin of his palm when it isn't there.

**18--Shame**

The first time Cas brings Dean to his peak, it's all sticky fingers and confusion and labored breaths. It works, but it takes time. And afterwards, when Dean is laying there next to him, he begins to think of John. How his father once caught him with his cock in one hand and a gay porno mag in the other and gave him a few good whacks, swearing he wouldn't have a faggot for a son. Dean begins to cry, a noise he attempts to muffle with his mouth pressed over his pillow, but Cas notices the way the bed shakes and tries to calm him down. For a while, Cas's fingers are unwanted, and Dean shrinks away from his touch. Wherever Cas strokes, Dean feels his father's steady palm.

He wonders what his father would do if he discovered he'd fallen in love with an angel who saved his life and lent him a pair of wings.

When Cas whispers he's there and he loves him, Dean relents and understands, and suddenly John is just a mirage, a distant figure in the back of his mind. With every kiss, he seems less looming.

**19--Exception**

"It isn't... guys, Cas, not all of them. It's just you. It's always just been... you."

**20--Elvis**

Presley ain't exactly Dean's style. He's got maybe one cassette tape shoved under the passenger seat of baby, but that's it. However, when he learns that Dean likes the man's croon of a voice and the way he shakes his hips, Dean starts to hum those old tunes a bit more often.

**21--Park Bench**

Somehow they wind up on a case, a vampire nest right up the block from a popular park where children are being taken from. Made into creepy, vampiric infants. It's a bad Stephanie Meyer novel in the making, and Dean knows it. When the evil is vanquished and they're all ready to go home, Cas has one request. That they go back to the park. Specifically, the benches.

Benches that he and Dean once sat on five years ago.

"Here--" Cas says quietly, running his fingers over the wooden back, "--is where you, the righteous man, made me, an angel of The Lord, question my father, my motives, my everything."

A pause, and then he rests his head on Dean's shoulder, exhaling. "It was a good day, Dean, even amidst the circumstances."

**22--Internet**

Though he can talk about quantitative equations for hours, the internet provides constant confusion for Castiel, who spends hours upon hours learning how to use the computer. Sam tries to teach him how to search what he wants, which proves to be a disaster when Dean explains what Rule 34 is.

Eventually, Sam puts up a passcode and tells Cas that the next time he takes Dean's advice and searches "nuns" on pornhub, he gets the computer taken away for good.

**23--Starve**

As much as he adores food--mainly burgers--sometimes Castiel forgets that it isn't simply used for enjoyment. It's sort of needed now that he's a human.

When he complains about stomach pains and whimpers confusedly about the pain, Dean gives him the last of the pie, and makes him finish every bite. He then monitors the way he eats every day after that, assuring that he gets three consistent meals, and yes, as much dessert as he requests.

**24--Playboy**

"Cas, goddamnit, stop going through my things! That ain't for you!"

**25--Quarrel**

Who even knows what they're fighting about, or what stemmed it on. Probably something stupid, knowing them. But Cas is nearly growling his words by now and Dean has his hands curled into fists, though he knows better than to aim them anywhere. At one point, he stops talking and lets Cas go off on a tangent, rambling and hissing about Dean, Dean, Dean. The green-eyed hunter smirks, steps forward, and lightly presses that curled fist against the ex-angel's shoulder.

"We've never fought before. I was starting to think you were gettin' too soft."

Cas narrows his eyes and licks his lips, looking away. "I am not soft, Dean. But I am angry right now."

And that's a good thing. Dean wants Cas to get mad at him, wants him to scream and fling things and act like a toddler. For without emotion, then what do they even have? When things are far too smooth, a sailor like Dean gets skittish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of four "Little Destiel Things." I think there will be a solid 25 per installment, and they're all short prompts inspired by certain words. I really like the choices thus far!


End file.
